Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 July 2016
01:45 literally 01:45 * Pacapound runs 01:45 You do realize Bread is meh favorite food rite 01:45 I like peanut butter sandwiches, no jelly 01:45 * IoNick Comet runs 01:46 same 01:46 ya 01:46 So I'm autoing Super Karma. It takes approximately 5 runs to level up, my energy restores and I repeat. 01:46 kek 01:46 same here 01:46 me three 01:46 rinse and repeat 01:46 test 01:46 Okie we clear 01:46 hi lin 01:46 I leveled up 30 times 01:46 it takes 5? i counted 7 01:46 Hiiii 01:46 Hi Lin 01:46 lin go to bed 01:46 Oh ye Nick 01:46 10 levels since I got home at 5:30. 01:46 Check your message wall 01:46 yeah? 01:46 ;) 01:46 meanwhile it takes me 10~12 runs to level up 01:46 It's 8:30 01:46 And Omega pls 01:46 ok thanks, lemme check 01:46 Who needs sleep 01:47 i do 01:47 Lin your bed, go to drunk 01:47 * Pacapound knocks himself out 01:47 c ya 01:47 u wot omeha 01:47 Everyone needs sleep 01:47 Lin am I not able to see it? 01:47 oh who wanna here a joke 01:47 because I don't see what you mean 01:47 So your next door neighbor can watch you while you're asleep :] 01:47 relax its appropriate 01:47 I just replied to your message ._. 01:48 ohhhhh 01:48 just a minute 01:48 lol i have trees among trees beside meh 01:48 lvl 141 already :D 01:48 40 lvls in a day :3 01:48 The trees can't save you if he knows where you live 01:48 o.o 01:48 anyway.. 01:48 My computer had an error while I was at work. It stopped short of even one level. 01:48 If it hadn't had the error I'd have about that. 01:48 How do you keep an idiot entertained for half an hour? 01:49 Flip this over? 01:49 go tell him to watch something 01:49 Thanks Lin :) 01:49 * OMEHASUPREME sits back and watches the answers of various idiots 01:49 Anyone here in the guild GATE? 01:50 no 01:50 they are all invading the other world atm 01:50 * Zestna runs 01:50 You just called yourself an idiot, omeha. I fail to see the punch line of your joke. 01:50 anyway... 01:51 the whole point of the joke was for me to stay silent while everyone guesses the answer 01:51 But you just talked 01:51 ikno 01:51 joke ruined 01:51 ikr 01:51 Tmw the joke has to be explained 01:51 what just happened 01:52 i screwed up a joke 01:52 Yes, thus giving you entertainment for half an hour. Your question was how to keep an idiot entertained. 01:52 * OMEHASUPREME wonders y tetra exist 01:52 Why was the computer always looking outside? 01:52 Lin make em stop 01:53 Because it had Windows. 01:53 * OMEHASUPREME throws rock at nyan 01:53 :c 01:53 BOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! 01:53 I actually...haven't heard that one... 01:53 I feel ashamed. 01:53 It's not original 01:53 So yea 01:53 How do you make tissue dance? 01:54 You put a little boogie in it 01:54 Are these jokes old? 01:54 I have a tissue in my nose right now 01:54 good god my eyes 01:54 The yellow name? 01:54 well what i said is 01:54 and yes 01:55 Well 01:55 My joke come off a tweet from 2012 01:55 I'd link it but the name is inappropriate 01:55 lol 01:55 *came 01:55 ah... 01:55 Eh, it's fine. I'm sure that joke has been around since the 90's. 01:56 when you look at BF units then you're friend shows the units to someone else, and says "look at what Nick's into" ;-; 01:56 don't get it... 01:56 * OMEHASUPREME runs 01:56 what joke 01:56 Eh, don't be ashamed of it 01:57 what I meant was that my friend told someone I had a fetish 01:57 I'd wear that, Ioniic, It'd be awesome. Especially since they don't play it. They're now the ones out of the loop. 01:57 ? 01:57 no i knew i was bein stupid 01:57 wait tetra what 01:58 tetra what? 01:58 what do you mean? 01:58 * OMEHASUPREME looks confused 01:58 * IoNick Comet is confuzzled 01:58 You share a whole community in Brave Frontier. Multiple Forums. Discussion Boards and Lounge Chat here with live people. You have a circle of thousands. 01:58 no XD 01:58 01:58 Good point c: 01:59 I'd be jealous if I didn't have that. Show it off. You're not doing a dang thing that you should be bashful over. o_o 01:59 true, thanks Tetra ;D 01:59 Anyone feel like making up jokoes? 01:59 Hi Yap 01:59 hey 01:59 in school and dying 01:59 donr talk to that ded animal 01:59 Thinking of a joke from the instant is hard 01:59 I'm old, Omeha. I have long lost my imagination to create. 01:59 lol 02:00 school u wot? 02:00 XD 02:00 I am a drone of the economy now. 02:00 wanna hear a lame joke? 02:00 I know no one who plays BF in school 02:00 sure 02:00 I'm 18... i have a childish mine sue meh 02:00 im a cat. 02:00 and i play BF in school 02:00 Me need more karma 02:00 laugh. 02:00 * IiCreation Sues omeha 02:00 my friend said he'll only start playing again if Lava gets OE....... 02:00 that was a lame joke 02:00 It's ok Io 02:00 my friends quit 02:00 i cant wait for but 02:00 * OMEHASUPREME looks at calender... it 2020 02:00 I don't know anyone who does play 02:01 Nick your friend wont play it ever again 02:01 Lava wont have an Oe 02:01 I think so too 02:01 i cant wait for burny to get his very own oe! 02:01 u sure? 02:01 If she does 02:01 very sure 02:01 if she does though 02:01 They better do something amazing with her 02:01 ^ 02:01 yeah 02:01 sounds kinky 02:01 * Yapboonyew runs 02:01 Lava could actually get an OE. She just has to get votes for it. 02:01 ..... 02:01 Adds Angel Idol to UBB 02:01 o.o 02:01 Sparking with Lava ;) 02:01 Which...sorry to say, is very unlikely. 02:01 Sparking with Lava? 02:01 pfft 02:01 get two 02:01 /s 02:01 02:01 whats her max right now? 02:02 7* 02:02 i never had her 02:02 lava oe...hmmmm it sounds like even if she did get one it would suck 02:02 Hoping she gets revive 02:02 I have her as 5* 02:02 lol another unit with revive 02:02 GIVE DILMA A REVIVE! 02:02 I used her back when I didn't even know what a mitigator was 02:02 Now Rashil OE 02:02 hell no 02:02 The real deal 02:02 karna masta dng still bugged :c 02:02 NO MY PHONE WON'T LOAD 02:02 AND I WAS GRINDING, WHYYYY 02:02 Lets hope they don't chop off his self-AI 02:03 XD 02:03 my 2 turn mitigation is not working 02:03 Eternal Flame Legend Lava? 02:03 o it was bugged? /s 02:03 my game is bugged in many ways 02:03 Well, Juno is probably going to be the exception in the revive department, at least until next year. 02:03 give Ciara an OE 02:03 Juno wooo 02:03 * IoNick Comet runs 02:04 i cant see the news post in game, my turn mitigation is not working and some times the guild lv is not increasing 02:04 I get scared that one day, they make a LE Halloween unit 02:04 If Ciara gets an OE, so does Semira, They were a package deal back on Halloween. 02:04 All Alim needs to do is 02:04 * IoNick Comet screams 02:04 It's a visual glitch 02:04 ikno 02:04 Wait til 3 months 02:04 and outclass her with a higher revive proc 02:04 98-56? 02:04 just redownload every thing from the settings a d make sure you have your account on face book 02:04 i don't feel like doin the math 02:04 Wow our guild got to level 14 fast 02:04 nyanplz 02:05 yay super karma 02:05 I agree somewhat with Nyan. It would bring in a big buck if they release a new revive unit.\ 02:05 inb4 revive is useless in Arc 3 02:05 hey 02:05 sulj is gonna be mad... lol 42 more attempts 02:05 What have people heard about arc 3 02:06 it's that 02:06 I just heard something about a summoner unit 02:06 i heard it's when the summoner unit will be released 02:06 you start with Burnies again 02:06 Tbh I'd love it if they brought back Phoenix or any other unit with revive and AI 02:06 and can't use your regular summons 02:06 .... 02:06 how 02:06 I'm scared 02:06 you start with burnies again? 02:06 a massive UI overhaul 02:06 so far aren't there only two reviving units? 02:06 no 02:06 Sure there's more 02:06 there's like 5 02:06 I wonder when the day will come where all the old units can do something again... 02:06 Vermillon, Phoenix, Tilith, Juno 02:06 why can't we just use the summoner unit by him/herself... 02:07 i have vermilion 02:07 ask alim that :) 02:07 Vermillon, Phoenix, Tilith, Juno and Layla 02:07 her reviving rate sucks 02:07 ohhh Layla 02:07 33% is killer 02:07 Nobody like ensa?! 02:07 no 02:08 she's tresh 02:08 wow 215 02:08 XD 02:08 I'm now 215+ yay 02:08 i cant go through 5 quest repeats 02:08 WITHOUT HAVING TO SEE "CONNECTION ERROR" 02:08 why not? 02:08 me either 02:08 ...... 02:08 I have 67 spare gems :/ 02:08 i haven't gotten one yet 02:08 did gimu servers went potato 02:08 ugggghhhhh 02:09 xD 02:09 yap they already were 02:09 gimu why 02:09 alsooooooooo 02:09 maintenance on SKD 02:09 REJOICE! 02:09 no they got mashed is more like it 02:09 * Yapboonyew runs 02:09 whats SKD 02:09 Super Karma Dungeon 02:09 ... 02:09 Super Karma Dungeon 02:09 mfw that pinged me 02:09 * OMEHASUPREME grabs Yap's Tail 02:09 * IoNick Comet cries in a corner 02:09 REJOICE! 02:09 you aint goin nowhere 02:09 gdi yap 02:09 oh 02:10 * Yapboonyew used Rejection! 02:10 I think grinding has made everyone's guilds level up 02:10 * Rejiti kills yap 02:10 * OMEHASUPREME used Static Cling 02:10 * Yapboonyew avoids 02:10 What lv was the guild earlier? 02:10 its unavoidable 02:10 * IoNick Comet Falls down in front of Rej 02:10 Soul Rejection 02:10 * YugioMaster2187 pets Yap 02:11 sigh 02:11 * Yapboonyew crawls towards Rej 02:11 oh gr8 another connection error 02:11 lol you cant 02:11 * Rejiti grabs yap and pets him 02:11 fml 02:11 mew~ 02:11 * OMEHASUPREME uses Static Cling 02:11 I've been doing FH the wrong way 02:11 * IoNick Comet gives Yap cat nip 02:11 omg reverse exp gain 02:11 I keep OTKing Grah and Owen when I shouldn't 02:11 hahahaha that's like alcohol 02:12 NOT THIS CRAP AGAIN 02:12 what reverse xp? 02:12 WHAT??? 02:12 ? 02:12 negative xp 02:12 where, guild? 02:12 so basically nothin 02:12 no, you lose xp 02:12 also apparently I got imps from SKD 02:12 that's stupid 02:12 That's just a visual bug 02:13 It looks like you're losing XP but you're really not 02:13 I leveled up 38 times, WOAH 02:13 wow... i jinxed myself 02:13 LIN! 02:13 i got tht error message 02:13 YAP! 02:13 * Yapboonyew hops off Rej and goes to Lin's lap 02:13 * OMEHASUPREME sits in corner 02:13 * Linathan pets Yap 02:13 * OMEHASUPREME uses Static Cling 02:14 Yap's mine 02:14 no 02:14 mew~ 02:14 your a hairy ball of fur 02:14 * IoNick Comet ransforms Sailor Moon style 02:14 #5everAlone 02:14 Static Cling makes you come to my direction 02:14 lol nick 02:14 * Yapboonyew opens Discussions 02:14 "There is THIS BEETLE and it WONT STOP BUZZING AROUND MY HOUSE!!!!" 02:14 Sailor Salt 02:15 "Reported by xxxxxxxx" 02:15 lol 02:15 "I GOT THE KEYS!" "KEYS (x3)" 02:16 I remember when I first played in a long time: summons "Krantz, this unit looks ok, checks wiki, O_O" 02:16 o rite there should be one more maint for JP 02:16 what's the update 02:17 * OMEHASUPREME looks at Elimo in the Age of no OEs 02:17 maint for: 02:17 >3rd arc 1st map 02:17 >3rd anniv FG 02:17 O_O 02:17 what's the new world 02:17 * OMEHASUPREME looks at Elimo now... "She's A Woman" 02:17 that's the last stuff for alim's monthly itinerary 02:17 Elimo will be the first OE that has no attacking abilities on BB/SBB/UBB?!?!? 02:17 So it's a new world for 3rd Arc? 02:17 o.o good point 02:18 Virgo of Virtue in EU though 02:18 obviously 02:18 what world though 02:19 Feels like it's going to be the Oulu evolution 02:19 maint should be on the 25th too 02:19 no next top news Mega Omni Evos 02:20 any active player wanna join guild? 02:20 max level now 200 02:20 srry mate I'm already in one 02:20 I sometimes imagine the next evolution as units with combo BB/SBB 02:20 for some reason 02:20 no problem 02:20 anyone? 02:21 next thing we know Grah, Lugina and everyone else in Grand Gaia has an Ombi 02:21 please use Thread:317373 02:21 main NPCs are guaranteed Omnis anyway 02:21 thank you 02:21 yup 02:21 what would they look like though 02:22 that's my question 02:22 just like starters, they're guaranteed a higher evolution 02:22 OE Karl would probably look more like Barion 02:22 lets be real 02:22 there'll be 2 star OE forms 02:22 hue 02:22 ^ 02:22 yeap 02:22 * OMEHASUPREME looks at mifune 02:22 * IoNick Comet sneezes 02:22 some day that will happen 02:22 it is happening lol 02:23 Grahdens in a swimsuit ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 02:23 what ? the 2 star omni ? 02:23 MY EYES 02:23 haaa... I want Crystal Core... 02:23 * OMEHASUPREME burns his eyes 02:23 but playing Crystal of Reunion collab is annoying 02:23 Tilith in a Swimsuit 02:23 Crystal of Reunion collab? 02:24 * OMEHASUPREME wonders when every unit gonna get a gender swap 02:24 MALE SELENA 02:24 don't care bout Atro hes a Hideyoshi 02:24 * IoNick Comet runs 02:25 Crystal Core is really decent too 02:25 38 moe... 02:25 what kind of game is it? 02:25 brb 02:25 it's like CoC 02:26 CoR is like Clash of Clans 02:26 Female Kalyuk 02:26 ...... 02:26 Female Krantz 02:26 o_o 02:27 you get the idea 02:27 Female Grahdens 02:27 my eyes... 02:27 Male Elza 02:27 Male Juno Seto 02:27 Male Seria 02:27 Female Nyan 02:28 Female Karl 02:28 Female Hogar 02:28 Male Paris 02:28 uh.. hogar seems disturbing 02:28 ^ 02:28 o ye 02:28 Hogar one reminds me of last month's FH 02:28 kek 02:28 Female Allanon 02:29 Got a problem with buff women? 02:29 female Avant 02:29 they scare me 02:29 Magical Girl Hogar 02:29 Jk I find them disturbing too 02:29 //runs 02:29 Femenist bodybuilders 02:29 mich you tryna kill meh 02:29 what would Female Avant look like 02:29 ugh 02:29 FH:Season27 02:29 Magical Girl Cosplay, submitted by Otakulanon 02:30 Female Mifune 02:30 I wanna cosplay as BF unit but I don't know what 02:30 I don't cosplay 02:30 Male Themis 02:31 Female Magress 02:31 Female Drevas 02:31 i win 02:31 Male Lancia 02:31 Male housewife 02:32 lol 02:32 Female young Mirfah 02:32 !! 02:32 Female Raiden :) 02:32 wow... 02:32 Male Michelle 02:32 and she won't be slim either ;) 02:33 nyan what 02:33 thick? 02:33 Mich Raiden 02:33 Female Narza 02:33 Female Zelnite 02:34 RedMageStatscowski Male Alice 02:34 Red Mage what? 02:34 What? 02:36 Female Ark 02:36 o.o 02:36 Female Lin 02:36 * OMEHASUPREME runs 02:36 ................ 02:37 oh 02:37 Female Lin? I got it 02:39 nvm 02:39 started at 3pm...now its 10:39 02:39 7 hours of meh life wasted 02:40 you leave just to come back... 02:40 makes no sense 02:41 O WAIT I FOUND IT 02:41 http://i.imgur.com/ixT9j19.png 02:41 HAHAHA 02:41 lol 02:41 its real... 02:42 Lin look at it lol 02:42 >6 months ago 02:43 Yap's secretly a dog 02:44 BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM 02:44 wat was that for? 02:44 dramatic chipmunk 02:44 oh i get it now 02:47 http://puu.sh/q5MTz/cc09580eae.jpg i overcontributed 02:47 good job yap 02:47 yap your zel is getting lower 02:47 7m zel 02:47 holy 02:47 look at bottom left 02:47 O_O 02:47 lol 02:48 5000 extra 02:48 Yap you gotta maintain a steady amount of zel 02:48 7m zel won't get you anywhere 02:48 i find it funny how i had to zoom in just too see it 02:48 anyway i think i mad lin mad 02:49 Same 02:49 I just revealed him 02:49 wut 02:49 what happened 02:49 The female Lin 02:49 ... l 02:49 Found female Lin 02:49 k* 02:49 wut 02:49 well it started when i was naming gender swapped units 02:49 then i mentioned Lin's name 02:50 so nuff said 02:50 should I seven star Sareas or Avant hmm 02:50 AVANT 02:50 Avant 02:50 Avant for damage 02:50 and i have 7* Sareas 02:50 Avant better 02:51 avant will get you places 02:51 :D ty 02:52 sigh 64/98 02:52 also why does summon gates give such bad elgifs :// 02:52 coming to a realization... i should've never did this 02:52 idk 02:52 pls no more recovery 02:54 50% boost to Rec Elgif is opaf 02:55 way better than all parameters + 25% 02:55 kappa 02:57 I'm still trying to get Zero 02:57 :// keep getting like really trash units 02:57 the only one of any value at all was nemethgear 02:57 and he's eh 02:58 well theres really no point in getting him 02:58 that summon gate is disappearing soon 02:58 I have one more summon D: 02:58 welp gl with tht 02:59 Probably should've used all the summon tickets I bought for him 03:00 lol 03:00 But all I got out of those 18 was like 03:00 i haz zero :D :D :D 03:00 A breaker Rize 03:00 XD 03:00 And 3 Deimos 03:00 maybe i should try for a 2nd zero o-o 03:00 its already at 9x anyway 03:00 no 03:00 yall just adding more and more salt to the wound 03:01 XD 03:01 I don't really need him 03:01 but hes a one time unit XD 03:01 so its worth 03:01 I have Vern which is almost literally worse 03:01 than him 03:01 to bad i didnt get ensa taya :_; 03:01 shes so op in my opinion 03:01 nearly annilhated lugina in one SBB 03:03 There is an afk account on my friend list 03:03 and they have Zero ;_; 03:05 ... 03:05 XD 03:05 hes inactive? 03:05 > hears that vern > zero 03:05 > kills self 03:05 vern < zero* 03:06 gdi 03:06 I was told by one of my friends that Zero was better :// 03:06 then again 03:06 03:06 he says magress is the best of the starter omni 03:07 magress Omni is a migitator 03:07 is wyvern wings klaus good? XD 03:07 and nagurus .3. 03:07 zero= spark version of mankai sakura 03:07 hell no 03:07 his SBB and his UBB are op :D 03:07 03:07 hell yus 03:08 oh nice 03:08 4 star eligif 03:09 lol 03:10 30 left.. 03:10 why is it blank forme? 03:11 idk.. you left 03:11 god... I'm gonna die... 30 more runs 03:11 I can't see anything in the chat brb 03:11 for what omeha? XD 03:11 what lvl are you now? 03:12 im146 now 03:12 like...216? 03:12 alright time to actually start saving 03:12 and what lvl were u before this ? 03:12 205 03:12 lol 11 lvl ups.. 03:12 lol 03:12 make tht 12 03:12 you only got 11 lvl ups from the whole day? 03:13 now 12 03:13 how much xp does it take to lvl up at your stage 03:13 now I'm just gonna start counting how many runs i have left 03:13 uh.. a lot 03:13 anyway 29 03:14 just tell mre skrub 03:15 i get like 29k exp 03:15 times that by like 5 03:15 so you only need 100k xp? 03:15 pretty much 03:15 how long does it take For you to clear the dungeon once? 03:15 03:15 takes me like 1-3 minutes 03:16 about 2 minutes b/c of an altered setting 03:16 when omeh gets 12 lvls 03:16 and u get 40 03:16 so 12 lvls =about 1.2 mill xp needed at your lvl 03:16 40 for m= 40x60k 03:16 lol 03:16 I'm doin the 4th one 03:16 im doing the 4th one as well skrub 03:16 lol 03:17 2.4 mill xp for me 03:17 u haz no excuse O_o 03:17 i do. 03:17 imma noob 03:17 lol 03:17 and im not at 140 XD 03:17 i 03:17 im at 144 ;3 03:17 264000exp 03:17 ill probably reach around 170-200 tomorrow 03:18 is wat i get 03:18 if auto repeating works 03:18 at night 03:18 and 26.4k is what everyone gets 03:18 lol update starts at like... 03:18 5 am.. 03:20 what update? 03:20 I probably misheard something 03:21 uwot 03:21 tell me 03:21 anyway there is supposed to be an update 03:21 during th SKD 03:21 HM 03:21 that dds what 03:21 idk.. 03:21 adds* 03:21 thts all iheard 03:21 ;-; 03:22 ill probably get 20-30 runs 03:22 before the game errors itself at night 03:22 lol 03:22 do not do 100 runs 03:22 thats 850k xp or 792k xp 03:22 why not omeha? 03:22 its time consuming 03:22 but im sleeping? 03:22 Pretty close to my goal 03:22 X 03:22 lol 03:22 and this is a one time event .3. 03:23 ima abuse as much as i can 03:23 quests can be done at other time 03:23 true 03:23 you kno wats funny 03:23 ? 03:23 ye ik 03:24 the speed at which omeha lvls up 03:24 my friends randie didn't show up 03:24 * IiCreation runs away 03:24 * OMEHASUPREME punches Creation 03:24 ;-; 03:24 but its true 03:24 since your lower... higher lvl up percentage 03:25 higher equals lower lvlpercentage 03:26 no actually XD... 03:26 i did 40 lvls meaning 2.4 mill xp 03:26 you did 12 lvls meaning 1.2 xp 03:26 meaning that i did exponentially more runs than you 03:26 lol 03:26 but you were wat lvl before this? 03:26 bout 110 03:26 i understand lower lvls lvl up more 03:26 ...... 03:27 If you're at Lv110 03:27 but the truth is i still got more lvls than u 03:27 poit proven 03:27 You can grind up until 330ish 03:27 100* i meant 03:27 lol 03:27 without gemming 03:27 yea ik XD 03:27 neither does omeha 03:27 lin go back to sleep 03:27 i think at lvl 200 you have about 130-150 energy? 03:27 Never 03:27 155ish 03:27 What's sleep 03:28 something that keeps us healthy 03:28 Nope 03:28 Never heard of it 03:28 kek 03:28 lol u gonna die of stress 03:28 Being healthy? Hah, good joke. 03:29 Stress? 03:29 * OMEHASUPREME blocks uchia 03:29 pls 03:30 lina 03:30 what lvl are u 03:30 449 03:30 lol 03:30 * OMEHASUPREME kill lin 03:30 * Linathan dodges 03:30 * Yapboonyew yawns 03:30 * Yapboonyew goes to Lin's lap 03:30 mew~ 03:30 you cant dodge a kill 03:30 O_o 03:30 add me pls :D 03:30 03:31 yap ur a dog accept it 03:31 after going inactive for a year all my friends that i had are all inactifve 03:31 Apparently 03:31 how do i look like a dog 03:31 You can 03:31 So pls 03:31 >_> 03:31 lina code pls :3 03:31 O 03:31 wat 03:31 Well 03:31 If something already took place 03:31 I'm back from a break and everything changed... typical 03:31 your id :3 03:31 i meant 03:31 Then you can't dodge something that already happened 03:32 wat kind of cat yaps? 03:32 In a bit, need to delete someone 03:32 You would have to dodge before the event happened 03:32 XD k 03:32 dogs yap 03:32 Lin lets talk 03:32 10046057 03:32 @Creation 03:32 about how maintenance is on SKD period 03:32 kk 03:32 Oh 03:32 If you were to dodge being "killed" then the sentence /me kills Lin would be valid 03:32 Well then 03:32 c: 03:32 *invalid 03:33 There's one thing I have yet to figure out... I just got a weird new kind of spark. It's white with a big flashing X behind it with a weird sound 03:33 Cross spark 03:33 ^Cross Spark 03:33 that's cross spark 03:33 Yeah, whuzzat? 03:33 A special kind of spark 03:33 User blog:Crimson Storm Mich/Guide: Omni Evolutions: Cross Spark and Resonance 03:33 granting buffs 03:33 im lvl 147 now :D 03:33 if two omni units of the same element reach 150% of their damage distribution and spark 03:34 so that's wat tht was 03:34 ive gotten those many times 03:34 alright sent request :3 03:34 Gameplay:Buffs, Debuffs and Status Ailments#Resonance Effect 03:34 preferably water and light types 03:34 XD thats impossible for mifune and zero 03:34 mifunes hits=1 03:34 Actually it is 03:34 with a timing of 0.4 03:34 ive done it before 03:34 i've been cross sparking Mifune in Karma dungeon 03:34 only a few times though 03:34 lol super bb 03:34 Ah neat 03:34 repeatedly 03:35 shadup yap we aint as pro as u 03:35 ... 03:35 Just position your two Mifunes on top and bottom slots 03:35 Yap isn't pro 03:35 lol hes a noob 03:35 XD 03:35 that was unnecessary... 03:35 He's just big-gemmed 03:35 So, it's been Atro and Krantz on my team doing that, then? 03:35 big gemmed? 03:35 well hes amatuerish 03:35 its just a fact 03:35 and i was using auto battle 03:35 idk 03:35 den it doesnt count yap :3 03:35 it was supposed to be similar to big-boned 03:35 u gotta do it yourself 03:35 guess it didn't workout well 03:36 Ok 03:36 I'm gonna cross spark two Mifunes 03:36 manually 03:36 challenge accepted 03:36 (Y) 03:36 doable 03:36 if your tap speed is enogh 03:36 im pretty sure if the speed is under 0.1 03:36 it would cross spark 03:36 what's the point 03:36 yey 2 more runs 03:37 and I'll reach the goal 03:37 nyan shaddup 03:37 its not like you're gonna bring 2 Mifunes to hard content 03:37 25 left 03:37 *non-stop levelling intensifies* 03:37 Pft 03:37 It's daily goal 03:37 I have 20 levels afterwards 03:37 rip removing all the people who have more than 100+ days none on 03:38 surprinsging that people who would get to around lvl 100-200 would quit so easyily 03:39 hmm should i even bother levelling Terry 03:39 no 03:39 Yes Yap 03:39 ....yap who u say 03:39 hmmm... I'm trying to make an all-light team and see what sticks. I've already got Atro and Krantz, but my only crit buffer is Kira... :/ 03:39 So you can build a team of KoF units 03:39 meh... 03:40 lin im only bothering with omni 03:40 i didnt even bother with Zero 03:40 i'll probably use him for Colos... 03:40 for Terry 03:40 Benimaru is quite... decent 03:40 * OMEHASUPREME obliterates Yap 03:40 * Yapboonyew avoids 03:41 * IiCreation sets a dog loose at yap 03:41 next batch has a crit buffer 03:41 lol 03:41 '3' 03:41 * Yapboonyew (Magress) used Judecca! 03:41 in light? 03:41 what element? 03:41 * OMEHASUPREME sets female cat free 03:42 ye 03:42 light doggo hp-scaling sbb and crit buffer... plus elemental miti on ls and bb/sbb 03:42 i still need a mitigator 03:42 lol 03:42 I need a better light crit buffer and something for spark buffs. For some reason, nearly my entire collection of light units are healers or BC buffers 03:43 it's weird 03:43 Wouldn't hurt to try to get a Sirius 03:43 lol 03:43 so for how long is super karma going to last? 03:43 for spark buffs, izuna has em 03:43 kilen jumped from lvl 14 to lvl 34 03:43 3 days 03:43 this thing is actually a blessing for low level players 03:43 oh thank god 03:43 o.o 03:43 luckly lil he got lvris 03:43 no kidding 03:43 i actually wanted her XD 03:43 minus maintenance time (6 hours) 03:43 minus delay of launching 2x EXP (30 minutes) 03:43 i wouldn't recommend jumping imo. your questing starts to really slow down 03:43 * OMEHASUPREME looks at creation 03:43 i had her sister 03:44 in conclusion: 03:44 2 days, 3 hour and 30 minutes. 03:44 themis 03:44 not really rej XD 03:44 yap 03:44 the delay was like for 2 hours 03:44 .... 03:44 i know 03:44 it matters not :D 03:44 03:44 "Meh my way is faster and only uses 3 units but whatever and why Ensa her sbb is pretty slow?" 03:44 xp for days 03:44 User blog:Linathan/Squad Spotlight: Fast Karma Dungeon Farming (Redux) 03:44 fine lemme do it again 03:44 I could use the omni of Sakura Miku as the friend summon. That would cover sparking pretty well 03:44 Much sass 03:44 went from 205 to 217 03:44 i has no sakura miku i cry everytime :_: 03:44 talk about grinding 03:44 but i haz maestro miku 03:44 hows dat 03:45 3 days 03:45 - 6 hours (maintenance) 03:45 - 3 hours (delay of 2x XP) 03:45 + 2 hour 30 minutes (extension) 03:45 ______________ 03:45 ??????? (calculate yourself lol) 03:45 lol grow a pair and man up 03:45 wait what 03:46 Now I just gotta get someone who's using sakura miku as a lead to accept my friend request lol 2016 07 19